danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Addfire/A Stab In The Dark
A story about my experiences at good old Camp Sgrub Groshwood. ---- I'm driving, on a dusty road. The car is old, but expensive - I suppose the word is antique? - and has been used by a person who was not me. That person is now a corpse, charred to a crisp. He ran a human trafficking ring. I threw him into a volcano. I surf the radio, when I hear: "This is Channel News 13, reporting our daily news through a radio! According to police, a crazed lunatic is on the loose near Groshwood Lake. He has removed all police numbers from that area, and you are not able to call them usually through 911. Campers are advised to stay cautious for him, as he looks like any other person you would see. However, if you get trapped in your cabins... "You're done for." I grin. A sick dog, just for me to put down. I parked my car, drew my gun (making sure it was loaded) and reserved a cabin. The camp was idyllic enough, the weather perfect. I suppose that's what a writer would call juxtaposition. Such a pleasant background that would soon be tainted red... I almost felt bad for the poor 'psychopath'. I might make it quick for him. I walk to the main building to request a cabin, and a person sweeping the grounds looks up. "Find some berries, Missy, and I'll let you have mine." He flashes a grin specked with decaying teeth. I briskly go to the forest, if berries are anywhere, they'll be there. And sure enough there see some berries - but covered in thorns. I sighed. I could go back to the man and tell him that I found some berries, but he probably wanted me to get them. I cocked my gun and fired a couple shots to clear away the thorns. Then I grabbed the berries, and brought them back for the man. He was in a uniform, with a placard that said, Hi, my name is but whatever name was there was crossed out. Instead it just said Janitor. He had unnaturally spiky yellow hair, and black eyes, which widened as I approached. "Wow! You actually got them! Hell, nevermind! A ton of the cabins are empty because of this psychopath thing, but..." He gestured as if swatting some particularly annoying fly. "Anyways, go ahead!" I begin to run over to the campground, when I meet up with another camper. He looks muscular, with short black hair. We exchange a glance, and then he introduces himself. "Dom Cassoway, ma'am." I force down a sneer and say, "Rose Morningstar. I'm here to kill the psychopath. And why are you here?" Before he can respond, another camper walks up to us. He has piercing blue eyes, dark hair, and wears a semi-unzipped hoodie. He nods to me, saying, "Evan." Then he turns to Dom. "What is it?" Dom's words tumble out. "Oh thank god you're back. I saw Tristian and Phil dead in cabin #8. Tristian has three gunshots in the head, gushing with blood. Philip has a gunshot in his leg and head." I take it in, nodding slowly. My first day here and two are dead already. I speak up. "If you heard some gunshots by the woods, that was me. I needed to grab some berries for the Janitor..." As I say this, I look around. The docks are ahead of me, and behind me are the dorms. I take a mental note of the layout. Dom turns to me. "So you have a gun? Ok then. I was out finding fish bait. It was very easy, as I saw it straight away." Evan doesn't share where he was. Not trusting Evan, I whisper to Dom, "I'm going to go to the cabins. Evan hasn't revealed where he was, and I don't trust him... Follow me if you wish." I go walk up to the cabins, then notice my stomach rumbling. I go down to the Firepit to eat dinner, when Dom appears by me. "Kristian is dead," he begins solemnly, "with a bullet in his chest. I have no idea what the hell Is happening..." He seems sincere, so I cross him off the mental list I have composed in my mind of possible psychopaths. Acting angry will get him to trust me, so I begin my response with, "Oh f*ck this place," then I get down to business. "Here's the deal: we are not splitting up. This isn't any romance bullshit, don't get any ideas, I'm simply noting that ONE DAY IN and three of the twelve are already dead..." Evan nods his head, solemnly. "I thought I left all of this death behind when I quit my job in Chicago..." He says. But - while maybe it was a trick of the light - I think I see something pass over Evan's face. Something sharp, and twisted. Something that shouldn't be. Either way, I need to play it safe. "Sure bud," I begin. "Me, I think I bit off more than I could handle. I just wish I could rub this freak out..." Dom excuses himself, and because I don't want to be alone with Evan, I follow him up to the cabins. He doesn't once look back, and I don't call to him. On the way up, I pass a tall-looking man with wavy black hair, piercing green eyes, and a black trenchcoat. I recognize him immediately- Samuel Parris, formerly the killing machine known as William Hobbs. He was living as a bodyguard, if I remembered correctly, but the sheer amount of lives he had ended before his apparent change of heart meant he was on my list. But the psychopath would fall first. Dom enters his cabin, and I climb on top, wanting nothing more than a certain hoodie-wearing freak to be exterminated. Suddenly, something in my head makes me pull out my gun. My thoughts jump to an anime titled Danganronpa Side: Future in which every death is because of a suicide... But no, it wouldn't be that obvious. Suddenly, Samuel runs into his cabin, a terrified look in his eyes. That punk, scared? The perfect opportunity! I jump from rooftop to rooftop until I'm standing on his cabin and taunt, "Whatd'ya see, Sammy? Why so scared?" Too late, I realize my mistake. That taunt probably alerted everyone within a mile-radius that I was on Samuel's rooftop... When someone taps me on the shoulder. My head whips around, spotting Evan. He slips a mask over his face and stabs me with a sharpened stick before I can react. It's not fatal- I can still make it- There's nothing beneath me I'm falling- I hit the ground something cracks- Evan's on top of me- Stabbing me again and again- The blood rushes out of my body faster than I thought possible- He walks away, I try to warn someone- But I'm coughing up blood I can't talk- My eyes are struggling to stay open- And then they close- And I never get back up. ---- THE END. Category:Blog posts